Recent electronic devices provide more diverse services and optional functions. To improve the usefulness of such devices and meet different user demands various applications executable in these devices have been developed. As the devices become more diverse, various user interfaces (UIs) are being developed that provide more efficient user interaction with the devices.
One touch input method used by many electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and the like, is a capacitive touch method. The capacitive touch method may be divided into a self-capacitive method and a mutual capacitive method.
The self-capacitive method recognizes a single touch by sensing a capacitance value. The capacitance value may equal the sum of the touch electrode capacitance and a load capacitance caused by a sensed object (e.g., a finger). The mutual capacitive method senses a reduction in mutual capacitance caused by a sensed object, the mutual capacitance being formed between two or more touch electrodes Tx/Rx. The mutual capacitive method is widely used due to its durability and its ability to allow multi-touch input.
However, the capacitive touch method may not be able to distinguish between various input types, because the touch capacitive method only uses a change in capacitance induced by a touching object, e.g., the finger.